


Rule Breaker

by Lexlz (Kaerstyx)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Link being a lil shit and not following rules, M/M, Punishment, Sidon worrying about his lil' link, Spanking, this game is taking over my fucking life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerstyx/pseuds/Lexlz
Summary: Link goes fighting on a Blood Moon, and Sidon is not pleased.





	Rule Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Mmph I love this ship so much help me I'm obsessed.

"Link, come here, Darling."  
Prince Sidon chided with a wink, motioning the Hylian over to him. Link crawled over to his lover, kneeling before him, looking up at him. Sidon stroked the smaller man's cheek.  
"So I heard you went out for a bit of a ... Midnight killing, hmm?"  
Link flushed, looking away. But Sidon quickly grabbed onto Link's chin, turning Link back to face him.  
"Don't look away from me. Tell me the truth. Did you go out on a -Blood Moon- to fight? Although the small scrapes on your side tell all, I need to hear it from you."  
Link stared for a moment before nodding a bit.  
"I did ... I'm sorry ..."  
Sidon made a small noise of triumph before pulling the Blond into his lap, having Link straddle him.  
"Mhmmm, and we have a rule about this, do we not?" Sidon said, briefly running his hand over Link's covered ass.  
Link blushed and nodded, "Yeah.."  
"And what is this rule, my Dear?" Sidon toyed with the hem of Link's tunic.  
"... To not go out fighting during the Blood Moon.."  
"Exactly. Why did you break this rule, may I ask?"  
"Because I want to make everyone proud, and well, yeah." Link wasn't a man of many words.  
Sidon kissed Link's forehead.  
"Darling, you do enough as it is. I don't want you getting injured for something as silly as a Blood Moon. I want to make sure you're safe, which is why we have these rules. What would I do if something were to happen to my little Hero?"  
Link frowned and looked away, guilty.  
"Now, over you go." Sidon said quietly before draping the Hylian over his lap.  
"I know this isn't something too enjoyable, but you have to learn. Doing idiotic stunts like that isn't okay."  
Link let out a small sigh. He'd been in this situation a few times before; for mostly the same reasons. Apparently seeking out the Yiga Clan without telling him first didn't sit well with Sidon. Sidon laid his arm gently on the small of Link's back before pushing down the smaller man's trousers. Sidon admired Link's pale cheeks for a moment, then raised his arm up, bringing it back down onto Link's left cheek. Link made a small noise of discomfort. Sidon continued, alternating between left and right, starting with moderate force then slowly building up strength. Soon, Link's pale ass was a rosy-pink hue. Link yelped softly as a particularly hard smack landed in the center of his ass. Link reached a hand back to cover himself, but Sidon reacted quickly by grabbing onto Link's thin wrist and pinning it to his back.  
"None of that. You do want to be a good boy for me, don't you."  
Link only whined. Sidon 'tsked' and continued, harder. He stopped for a break once Link's cheeks had reached a deeper pink. He let his hands graze over the warm skin, comforting his lover. Link sniffled.  
"Just a bit more, Darling. Count them."  
Link whined, but nodded. Sidon let his hand land harshly on Link's ass.  
"One!"  
Sidon gave the next two, quickly, not letting up strength wise.  
"Two! Th-Three!!"  
They quickly got to nine, and Sidon gave the last spank, harder than the rest.  
"TEN!" Link choked out, small tears clouding his vision.  
Sidon let out a soft sigh, once again rubbing the sting from Link's ass.  
"You did so well, my Dear."  
At this, Link smiled a bit, still blushing. Sidon plucked link up from his lap, hugging him tightly.  
"No more silly stunts, please?"  
Link giggled, "I'll try"


End file.
